Guardian Nova NewMoon
by Sagitta
Summary: A humorous fic set in the future; (yes, there are new Sailor Scouts but the primary reason for this fic is blatant humor). Can they save the world with the fall of the Moon Kingdom? (Might be yuri later).


GUARDIAN NOVA NewMoon  
  
By Sagitta  
  
  
  
"Have a good year in Tokyo, honey!" Mrs. Tyler smiled warmly and waved as her daughter bounded enthusiastically up to the airplane, then tripped over her own feet. The mother gulped worriedly. "Jacob, are you certain Artemis will survive a whole year in a foreign country?" She wringed her hands and looked to her husband, who was reading a newspaper.  
  
"Sure, sweetie. All Tylers are adaptable and have found a way to survive under the harshest circumstances. Besides, the fortune teller said so." Mr. Tyler held up a fortuneteller their daughter had made just before she nearly killed someone by running them over with a bicycle she had snatched from a kid. He put down the newspaper.  
  
"See?" He opened the corner. " It says – * something very bad will happen to – let's try again, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, Jacob," Mrs. Tyler smiled. "Come on, let's go mail that letter I pre-wrote to her." She dragged her husband away.  
  
"Oh, Agatha! You already mailed five to Japan a week ago!"  
  
"Well, it never hurts. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
Neither of them noticed as a small white cat walked cautiously to the forgotten newspaper. One could tell at first glance that this was not an ordinary cat. It leafed through the articles, then stopped on one page.  
  
The headlines were "CRYSTAL TOKYO UNDER ATTACK BY STRANGE MONSTERS!" A picture showed ten black shadows ransacking and destroying the city. The cat's paw stopped on one particular word.  
  
"Tokyo. . . . . . ."  
  
A gold light suddenly shimmered around the cat, and it disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we at Crystal Tokyo yet?" Artemis whined for millionth time. The flight attendant looked at her patiently.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Artemis pouted and leaned back into her seat. It was so boring on an airplane. There was nothing to do, and the food sucked. She scanned the airplane's length, then saw something. A door.  
  
Unfortunately, this idiot didn't notice the BIG red words that said "Emergency Hatch – Do Not Open." Artemis, more commonly known as *the* Walking Disaster, bounced over to the door, and gripped the red bar. I wonder where this leads to!   
  
"No, don't! That's the –"  
  
The door opened, and a blast of freezing wind blew in.  
  
"Emergency hatch." The attendant moaned, and after a quick prayer that the airline wouldn't notice the open door, she ran and grabbed Artemis on the collar and dragged her over to her seat and closed the hatch firmly.  
  
"But I was looking at the sea!" Artemis wailed. She had been enjoying the large view, unaware of the danger of falling.  
  
"Young lady, do NOT touch this door, do you hear me?" The attendant said sternly.  
  
"Yup, heard you!" Artemis mumbled, and switched to another song on her earphones. As usual, her attention could be focused on something new in record time. The attendant shook her head.  
  
"Tazu -, Tsuzu -, something," Artemis muttered, while scanning the crowd for her hosts. She was on a school program to go to Japan. Well, actually, it was a how-to-get-rid-of-Artemis-and-make-sure-the-school-building-lasts- another-year program. But she didn't mind. It was great to go to another country and take a vacation. Since she didn't know any Japanese at all (though she tried to learn for a couple seconds before turning to eat ice cream), she wouldn't be going to school. It would be more of a "cultural" thing. Artemis didn't care about culture. She was much more interested in –  
  
"Food!" Artemis bolted to a candy stand. How nice it was that for once, the manager didn't run away when he saw her. "I want that, and that, and that, and that. . . . . ."Her voice trailed off, as the clerk grabbed a couple bags and started shoving the candy in.  
  
"Ichi-sen yen," The clerk panted for breath as he struggled to lift the bags.  
  
Artemis blinked. "Huh?"  
  
He pointed to the bags.  
  
"Um. . . . do you speak English?" Artemis said slowly. This time it was the clerk's turn to blink.  
  
Suddenly, Artemis felt something claw at her dress. She looked down at a white cat. Of course, she didn't remember that this was a no-pet airport. Artemis swatted at it. The cat glared at her, then dropped some dollar bills with strange symbols on them – yen. It looked expectantly at her.  
  
"What? What do you expect me to do with that? I don't even know what it is," Artemis stared at it.  
  
The cat gave a sigh under his breath, then picked up the money, clambered up the stand, and deposited the bills to a very surprised clerk. It grabbed Artemis' skirt, and began dragging her off.  
  
"That's the second time I've been dragged today!" Artemis whined. She was getting really annoyed, and just wanted to sit down and eat. "And that's my new skirt!"  
  
The cat ignored her, and they went out of the airport, Artemis eating as she walked. He stopped in front of an alley.  
  
"There's nobody here," Artemis yawned and chewed on a lock of silver hair. She was done eating already. The cat looked exasperantly at her.  
  
"I suppose I wasn't very polite, but you didn't get the message," The white cat spoke.  
  
"What, talking cats?! What have I missed in America?!" Artemis stared bug-eyed at the cat.  
  
The cat groaned. "You haven't missed anything in America, young lady. And call me Daydream."  
  
"So what, then? Are you a dog?" Artemis poked Daydream quizzically, still wide-eyed.  
  
Daydream glared at her. He was starting to have his doubts about her. "No, you idiot. I am not some drooling, barking, no-excuse dog! *I* am a cat. Not a normal one of course."  
  
"Cool. Crystal Tokyo must be pretty weird. And a whole year without school!" Artemis' eyes sparkled. Food, food, and more food! Her head swam about with visions of delicacies and shops to ruin. "I can't wait to get started on tourist sights!"  
  
"Ahem." Daydream swatted at her head with a paw. Artemis broke out of her daydream (excuse the pun) and glared in annoyance at the cat.  
  
"What?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"We have some very, very important matters to discuss," Daydream tried to look important and stern but failed miserably. After all, how menacing can a small talking white cat get?  
  
"How important?" Artemis squatted down.  
  
"Very very very very ver– oh who cares? The fate of the world depends on this!" Daydream took a deep breath. "Look, have you heard about the monster attacks?"  
  
"No." Artemis stated, looking confused. "What monster attacks?"  
  
"Well, these past few days, Shadowlings have been attacking this city." At Artemis' stupefied look, he added, "Shadowlings are soldiers without a soul. Bullets won't harm them. They look like black shadows."  
  
"But what do shadow soldiers have to do with me?"  
  
"Be patient. They work for an evil queen – by the name of Queen Arriana. Millions of years ago, there was a universe, an advanced and peaceful one, called Celestial Moon. This universe reigned over all others, including this universe. All I know is that Queen Arriana attacked, intent on seizing the royal crown and throne and rule as Crown Empress. She killed the former Empress and destroyed the Moonstone palace. All the Empress' children were killed – except one, you."  
  
"You expect me to believe that I was a princess once?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okey-dokey! I believe you."  
  
Daydream rolled his eyes. "Please, let me continue. What I heard was that she – you, escaped through the portal to this world, with the help of a peasant boy – your dearly beloved."  
  
"I was in love?"  
  
"Yes, you were. I don't think you have any memories. Well, they say that he was killed by Arriana in a wrath. I don't know anything, really."  
  
"You don't know anything?"  
  
"No, I don't. I was just a foolish spoiled kitten. Why your mother should pick me among thousands of others to find you and eight others is a mystery. But dear me, I'm moving too fast. You see, what Arriana _really_ wanted was a scepter that only the Crown Empress could use – the most powerful wand in all the universes in fact."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, it was called the MoonStar Scepter. Unfortunately, she underestimated its abilities. When she touched it, it somehow threw her and her dark empire though Celestial Moon's portal. Then it sealed it so that none may find or go to Celestial Moon again."  
  
"Neato! But that means I won't have anywhere to rule, right?"  
  
"You know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're smarter than you look."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"You actually know what resent means?! Oh, never mind. Look, your mother came to me and another cat in spirit and said, 'Find my daughter and the other eight guardians. A time will come when the Dark Empire shall wake and try to cast its dark shadow over the dimensions. I choose you to find the nine guardians whom will protect them. Go now. They will be in the Earth galaxy, at planet Earth, in the year 4001. I will provide transport.' She opened a small portal. But before we left, she said something I'll never forget – 'Take care of my daughters, and the guardians. A day will come when everyone good is needed – whether human or elf, or unicorn or guardian, or even cat or piece of leaf blown thousands of miles, and thousands of years old.' We were gone, transported. And here, I found you."  
  
"Daydream?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're growing all misty-eyed."  
  
"Oops." The white cat sweatdropped, then regained his composure.  
  
"In case you don't know, you're telling me all this for nothing. It was a much better history lesson than my history teacher could've told any day – not that I ever listened to a lesson – but I sure hope you don't expect me to fight Shadowlings. I don't know any martial arts, and I suck at gym." Artemis frowned and wrinkled her nose at the reminder of school.  
  
"Perhaps you're right. Let's go to the present for now. When you were reborn, Queen Arriana awakened and proceeded to cast her evil on this planet. You and eight others must protect Earth and this galaxy, or evil shall reign." Daydream stared importantly at her.  
  
Artemis made a face at the prospect of fighting. Blasting things? Not her idea of a fun time. Eating would be much better. "But I don't have any weapons!"  
  
"You do now." The crescent moon on Daydream's forehead glowed.  
  
"Is that a sticker?"  
  
"No, it isn't. So don't try pulling it off." Just then, something dropped out of the sky and –  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWW!!!" Artemis wailed, clutching her head where a fair- sized lump was pulsing. "Stupid stick!" She lifted her foot and was about to stomp on the glowing silver wand when Daydream clawed on her skirt and caused her to topple backwards.  
  
"Behave!" The cat glared at her. "You just nearly broke the most valuable item in the universe!"  
  
"But it's that thing's fault!" Artemis sniffled. "It hit my head and tugged off some strands of my hair! My silver hair!"  
  
"Natural?" Daydream gently picked up the scepter with his teeth.  
  
"Yes! I hate it when people stare at my _natural_ hair!" Artemis emphasized the word 'natural'. "What is that?"  
  
"The Moonstar Scepter." Daydream laid it at her feet. When she just stared at it, he said, "Pick it up! I am NOT going to carry that around in my mouth! It has horrible taste!"  
  
"So where are we going?" Artemis had already forgotten that she was staying with a family in Tokyo.  
  
"Why, to Mr.Tsuzuki's mansion – specifically, me." Daydream said smugly.  
  
"You're Mr.Tsuzuki?" Artemis gaped.  
  
"Let's just say I'm a talented cat."  
  
"I'm a talented cat. There, I just said it." Artemis bounced cheerfully after him.  
  
Daydream hit his forehead with a paw. How is this idiot going to be a Guardian? I just shiver at the horrifying prospect. "Don't say anything. You're going to be living with me."  
  
"What's your job? How much money do you earn? 'Cause I'm starving!" Artemis suddenly reminded herself about food and the fact that she was starving. Right on cue, her stomach growled. "Yippee!"  
  
"No! ARTEMIS!" The cat raced after her as the hungry lunatic sped out into the street, causing cars to slam on brakes, cars dodging only to crash into telephone poles, cars colliding with each other, and a LOT of cursing.  
  
Miraculously, Artemis wasn't even scratched.  
  
"Ooh, look! Is that your house?" Five minutes later, Artemis was finally running on the streets. She didn't even look tired – probably from the visions of ice cream dancing in her head.  
  
"Oh god, *pant* how do *pant, pant* have so much *wheeze* energy?" Daydream was sweating all over, and he swore he was experiencing fatigue. He soon got his answer.  
  
"FFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Artemis barged ahead, seeing the door. Daydream sweatdropped.  
  
"Artemis, watch out for the –"  
  
She ran down the door.  
  
"Door." He sighed. "Looks like I'll need a new door." He was soon to discover he'd need a lot more.  
  
Two minutes later, the house looked as if it had been through a terrorist bombing, with all the food gone. Daydream frowned, but not at the sight of Artemis draped lazily across the large sofa in luxury. He was picking up something. . . . . . a disturbance?  
  
"Hey, Daydream?" Artemis turned on the theater-sized TV. "How did you get so much money?"  
  
Daydream glared crossly at the girl. She had just ruined his concentration. "If you must know, I hacked into Microso-. " He stared at the screen, eyes narrowed. "Turn the volume louder."  
  
"Do I have to get the remote?"  
  
" Yes," Daydream hissed. Sighing, Artemis reached for the remote.  
  
"Ten strange 'creatures', described as black shapes, have been attacking downtown Crystal Tokyo, seeming to search for-."  
  
That was all Daydream needed. Yanking Artemis off of the comfortable couch, he dragged her out as quickly as possible.  
  
"That's not fair-." Artemis was silenced by Daydream's stern look.  
  
"Shadowlings are attacking! Quick, do you have the scepter?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Daydream groaned. "Then go get it!"  
  
"I forgot where I put it."  
  
"It's on the kitchen table. Hurry!"  
  
Artemis raced up the stairs. For once, her enthusiasm and energy was being put to good use. Daydream paced worriedly, wondering about Artemis' safety. He had his doubts, but he had to take a chance. Every battle counted, and you had to take risks. Even if the risks were at the world's stakes.  
  
Two seconds later, Artemis zipped out, MoonStar Scepter in hand. "Am I going to have to run there?"  
  
"You need some exercise after eating so much food, but since we have to go now, I'll teleport you there," Daydream closed his eyes, and the moon on his head glowed again. Everything went black.  
  
"I can't see in the dark as well as you can," Artemis whined. Daydream chose not to respond. A second later they were in downtown Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Whoa, this place is trashed!" Artemis stared, slack-jawed. It was true. Upturned cars, smoking skeleton shops, and junk littered all over the place was everywhere. "So, um, what do I do?"  
  
"Hold out your Scepter," Daydream instructed. He could sense the Shadowlings getting closer. Artemis obeyed. "Now say, 'Moon Magic Power!'"  
  
"Okay, um, this is really stupid but that's me so who cares," Artemis muttered. "Moon Magic Power!"  
  
Instantly, a silver beam burst from the wand and engulfed her, becoming silver aura. The glowing silver light, formed the uniform, starting with the silver boots. It turned into a light violet skirt, complete with a pink bow and ribbon, and silver fingernails. The last thing was that her blue barrette turned into a silver heart. Artemis gaped at herself – especially the extremely short skirt. She blushed.  
  
"Stop staring at yourself! If you don't, I'll look up your skirt! There _are_ some advantages to being short, you know!" Daydream commanded.  
  
Artemis gulped. She was surrounded. Oh boy. . . "I am Guardian MoonStar, defender of magic and um, everything in the whole wide universe! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" She turned back at Daydream. "Did that sound corny?"  
  
The cat groaned. "Watch out for the lance!" On cue, Artemis ducked the lance a Shadowling flung at her.  
  
"Here goes. . . . MoonStar Spell Blast!" The wand glowed, and Artemis felt an eerie feeling. Uh oh, I hope this works 'cause the attack sounded really dumb to me! A silver arc of energy shot from the scepter and sliced through the soldiers, destroying them into smoke. "Wahoo! It worked! Did you see it?"  
  
"Don't celebrate yet, MoonStar," A very spooky voice whispered. Artemis gulped in panic. "Energon card, activate!"  
  
Artemis turned around very slowly. She had the feeling of impending doom and obviously was preparing to take the latter choice of 'fight or flight'. Her eyes widened, while Daydream groaned under his breath, muttering curses. A card was floating in mid-air, glowing black. Hissssssssss! Black mist exploded. A few seconds later, the eerie mist faded from sight and Artemis could see a silhouette of a very strange creature with six thick arms like an octopus. It was purple, with pointed ears and no lower body.  
  
"EEEEEEEEKK! It's an alien! Run for your lives!" Artemis raced in the opposite direction as quickly as possible.  
  
"No, you won't get away from Octupa, Octupa MAD!" One arm grew in length and wrapped around Artemis, lifting her into the air and bringing her back. She kicked wildly, but it wasn't any use. Besides, Artemis had no intention of falling to the ground on her bottom and getting the skirt soiled. Octupa drew the very frightened girl so close Artemis could _smell_ the stinking breath. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Yikes! It's going to _eat_ me!" Artemis shuddered. There was only one thing left to do. . . . and she certainly didn't want to do it.  
  
"ACK!" The arm let go and Artemis vaulted backwards, spitting out saliva. Green goo was rising out of Octupa, where she had bit it. I have a feeling I might actually have to floss tonight. She drew out a packet of Dentine Ice, and popped a tablet into her mouth. Not bad. Wintergreen and mint. Never knew these things would actually come in handy.   
  
"Artemis! Use an attack!" Daydream called out frantically.  
  
Artemis looked up to see six arms surging toward her. "MoonStar Spell Blast!!" The attack sliced off the arms. She peered smugly but quickly the expression turned to one of shock and panic. The arms were coming toward her again! What is Octupa? A lizard? I thought she was an octopus! The name sure sounded like it!   
  
"Octupa VERY mad!! Octupa kill human!"  
  
"Yikes! I hope this attack works! MoonStar Spell Blast! MoonStar Spell Blast! MoonStar Spell Blast! Moonstar Spell Blast!" Artemis unleashed five attacks in a row. Octupa shrieked in dismay as her body incinerated to green goo. Artemis looked closer. Just to be on the safe side and to have some fun, she used two more 'MoonStar Scepter Spell Blasts'.  
  
"Artemis, that's enough," Daydream padded over and sniffed at the puddle in revolt.  
  
"Daydream, can you tell me what this was all about?"  
  
"When we get back, I'll explain and show you some classified information on my computer."  
  
"Um, Daydream?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"KISAMA!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That you're a pretty, sweet, and energetic kid," He responded sarcastically. Artemis didn't get it.  
  
"Wow, thanks! You're the first person to tell me that!" She bent down to hug him.  
  
"I can see why," Daydream muttered under his breath.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I said, um, transform out of your uniform! Just think that you're in your normal clothes."  
  
"Okey-dokey! IwannabeinmynormalclothesIwannabeinmynormalclothesIwannabe-."  
  
"Artemis, you don't have to think out loud." Daydream yawned.  
  
"But I like to think out loud!" Artemis bent down to scoop up the cat. The streets were deserted now that they were farther away from the scene. It was dark, the deep blue sky pierced with stars. They were the only lights. It was new moon. She yawned too. "Daydream?"  
  
The cat in her arms didn't answer. He was fast asleep. Now it was only her under the sea of shimmering stars. She sat down on a bench to rest. She was alone. Alone. . . . .  
  
Her hands grasped the necklace on her neck.  
  
Artemis shook herself. That necklace. . . . Her hands clasped over the well-crafted wooden heart locket. It was wooden, but it always had some precious meaning. When her foster mother adopted her, she saw that Artemis had her hands wrapped around it and refused to let it go even in sleep. When the baby finally grew to know and trust them, she let go.  
  
She shook herself. The night air was getting colder, and she was sleepy. Let the mysteries and visions be solved in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Artemis with her very short memory and attention span had waaay forgotten about the last night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh, what's this?" Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust at the plate.  
  
"Sushi. A very common Japanese food, so you'll have to get used to it," Daydream helped himself to his tuna, expertly slicing it with one wicked claw.  
  
"What happened to traditional bacon and eggs and toast?" Artemis whined, making a face. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I know!"  
  
"Oi." Daydream rolled his eyes. He was starting to dread Artemis' "bright" ideas. The first one had ruined the basement for life that morning. Well, actually two minutes ago.  
  
"I'll show these Japanese that traditional cooking tastes much better! Bacon, eggs, ham, and toast coming right up!" Artemis said brightly, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Artemis, don't ruin the kitchen!" Daydream grumbled worriedly. He helped himself to polish off her sushi, delicately licking the sides of the plate clean. I sure hope she doesn't destroy the dish washer!   
  
"Don't worry, Old Grump Puss! Don't be a pe-pe-pes-."  
  
"Pessimist. And I'm not a pessimist. I'm just not an optimist."  
  
"Right! I knew that!" Artemis hummed cheerfully, bustling to and fro in the kitchen. She blinked. "What's a pe-pe-pes-."  
  
"Pessimist. Someone who always looks on the down side of things. And I'm not one." Daydream sauntered into the kitchen to get some cream. Boy, Microsoft sure was rich!  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOOT!"  
  
"AAAARRREEEEE!"  
  
"I'm going to have to replace the glass."  
  
A half hour later, the kitchen looked like a disaster area (not that it wasn't a disaster area), Daydream still had stomach pains, and Artemis just sat there grumbling about how people and especially cats didn't appreciate her cooking effort.  
  
"So, Daydream?"  
  
"What?" The cat asked weakly, trying to soothe his stomach with cream.  
  
"Want me to give you a tummy rub?"  
  
"I'm not a dog!"  
  
"I do it to my cat in Los Angeles."  
  
"I feel sorry for the cat."  
  
"I'm not that bad!" Artemis attempted to put a sorrowful face on but only succeeded in cracking up at the look on Daydream's face.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll tell you the information about Arriana's soldiers." Daydream tried to saunter off casually, but still winced. Artemis picked him up.  
  
"Where's the computer?"  
  
"The room in a secret panel under the basement. It's also a bomb shelter, protected with reinforced steel and some force-shield spells. It's invisible, so let me guide you." Daydream hopped off, feeling slightly better.  
  
"Cool, a bomb shelter! I always wanted to be in one!" Artemis flounced cheerfully behind him, the dumb grin on her face once more plastered.  
  
"It's a special shelter. It will protect you from Dark Empire attacks, becoming invisible." Daydream sniffed at the marble floor. It was slippery, but good to become a polishing mirror. "Right here. Force Shield deactivate! Lumbriza!"  
  
"What's Lumbriza?" Artemis lifted the panel door form the ground, revealing a flight of stairs.  
  
"Lumbriza is my password. All spells have passwords," Daydream explained as Artemis gingerly went down the steps. He followed.  
  
The room was big. It contained a restroom, and a magical refrigerator and a magical microwave that produced or cooked any food wished (much to Artemis' delight as she tried it out), two sofas, one loveseat, a shelf of spellbooks with curses, charms, spells, and sorcery, and in a corner stood a magical computer which could be shrinked and enlarged to fit your convenience.  
  
After Artemis tried everything out (for some strange reason she fell in love with the magical lamp which could turn into different shades of light), Daydream dragged her over to the computer. It was actually a laptop, but enlargened to have a bigger screen.  
  
"You know the shadow thingys were Shadowlings, don't you?" Daydream pressed a key.  
  
Artemis nodded. "What about Octupa?"  
  
"I'll get to that." A whirring sound activated, and the screen showed a Shadowling. "Shadowlings are the weakest creatures in the Dark Empire. But they come with sheer numbers. Arriana has thousands of them." He pressed another key. Octupa appeared.  
  
"What Arriana sent her Shadowlings there for was not only to find your wand, but to get this." A card appeared on the screen next to Octupa.  
  
"The card is called an Energon card. An energon card can be activated and metamorphed into a monster, like Octupa. That's why you have to find the card and destroy it before it morphs."  
  
"So there are more? Man, how am I going to defeat them all?" Artemis whined dejectedly.  
  
"You'll get help. There are eight other people with powers like yours – we just have to find them first. We also have to find you a spellbook. The Prophecy said that the MoonStar Scepter was the one the closed the portal and so shall be the key to opening it once again."  
  
"Wow, yippee! I'm going to turn everyone into a toad!"  
  
Daydream sweatdropped. "I would prefer you don't. I hate toads. But Octupa is more powerful than the Shadowlings, much more. That's why Arriana doesn't have so many. But she wants more. The Energon cards are scattered throughout the globe. It's our job to destroy the cards, preventing Arriana from gaining more power, protecting your wand, guarding the people and innocents, destroying the Dark Empire, and finding and opening Celestial Moon. After all, you will be its next ruler."  
  
"Wow, I'll be an empress. . . . . I wonder whether I should be a mean or nice one? Nah, better decide later." Artemis' eyes turned dreamy.  
  
"What planet are you on?" Daydream scowled.  
  
"Why, the Moon, of course. . . . ."  
  
He decided to continue as if she was listening. "There are several other categories. Octupa and other monsters belong in the 'Metamorph' section. Shadowlings are. . . . Shadowlings. Between Metamorph and Shadowlings is the Android army. They are more compact than Shadowlings, robots whom can fight anywhere and fire lasers and explosives. However, they do not have a mind, and see nothing, sense nothing, and just plod ahead and fire missiles automatically. They do not even target. So it's fairly easy to destroy them. I think the Androids are Arriana's personal guards – there are hundreds of them."  
  
"So I, um, us nine have to fight robots too?"  
  
"And more. Above and more powerful than the Metamorph group are the Devi. These are special, powerful monsters with attacks so beware. They're pretty rare. Above them are the Masters. There are only four of them as I can remember. Doomstar, Nightmare, Powerzorb, and Musica. They're cunning, vicious, experienced fighters whom are even more powerful than your MoonStar power. You wouldn't stand a chance against one of the Masters."  
  
"You didn't have to say that you know," Artemis sniffed.  
  
"You need a reality check. It's true. Last of all, the ruler of the Dark Empire, Queen Arriana. She's a much more experienced sorceress than you could ever hope to be, and was once well-famed for her spells. When she sided with the Dark, she received a staff. With the Dark powers on her side, who knows how powerful she is now?" Daydream frowned in worry.  
  
"Don't worry," Artemis whispered. Daydream glanced at her in shock as determination crept into her voice.  
  
"We'll beat her. If we're all united, we'll be able to do it. Worlds can't stop me. . . ." Artemis' eyes turned distant.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Artemis shook her head. "Nothing, it's okay. Light always conquers the darkness in the end. That's the reality check, my friend."  
  
Daydream glanced at her in surprise. She looked so much more grown up!  
  
"And with the help of the other eight, I won't be alone anymore! Nothing, not even destiny has ever stopped me before." Artemis stated firmly. I'll follow you to death and back.  
  
Daydream shifted his gaze. Perhaps there was a chance that she could lead them to victory after all. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: ^_^ to all viewers! Really bad, isn't it? It'll get better – I hope. Here's a special character list for Guardian Nova Beginning Saga!  
  
Guardians:  
  
Artemis/Moonstar, Samantha/Mars, Cheyenne/Mercury, Corey/Neptune, Jennifer/Jupiter, Taro/Uranus, Matt/Pluto, Joshua/Venus, Kayla/Saturn  
  
Allies:  
  
Erin/Blossom, Nocturna/Sailor Starlight, Celestial Charm/Fairydust, the Jewel of Life  
  
Enemies:  
  
Queen Arriana/Ruler of the dark empire, Desirae/Master/Doomstar, Chris/Master/Nightmare, Europa/Master/Powerzorb, Horizon/Master/Musica, the Stara Guardians/Devi, Androids, Metamorphs, Shadowlings, Mercury's twin, The Zodiac Armors, Sakura/Master/Venom, the dark side of Jupiter, Kamikaze/ghost, Pixie/Devi, Lady Demonei/Devi, Mecha/Devi, Saurus/Devi/Shape-Transformer, the Jewel of Eden 


End file.
